Swimmer yo!! 2001
Romanized Title Suimaa yo!! Japanese Title スイマーよ！！ English Title Swimmer yo!! Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1997 Translation OFF THE LOCK Romaji demo ne dare ka itteta kedo nandemo ki no mochi you ja nai no shokuyoku nasasou na kao de straw kamu nara boku wo kande machi yuku koibito ya gaijin wo ki no sumu made urayandara kanjou no nami wo crawl de yokogitteyukou eien no kawa wo yuku swimmer yo!! doudou to shiteru foam nanka tabun sonna kanji de kirameki wo minogasanai you ni tte iu ka nani mo hajimattenai dakara mada nani mo owatteinai yuuyami ni nomikomare sou na waga mi ni uttori shiteru dake muriyari demo ii koko ha hitotsu 「doumo arigatou!!」 tte sakendara junjou no umi wo crawl de yokogitteyukou bokura ha nayami ooki swimmer da kaite tsuyoku kaite yorokobi ni touch sureba ashita mo suteta mon ja nai darou shizundeyuku no mo heiwa ni ukanderu no mo awa no you ni hajike tobu no mo ii mayoi wo suikomi jishin wo hakidashite kore kara doko made yukou? shoushou no koto de mienai kurai chiisa na koto de nagare wo tsukami soko neru swimmer yo!! bou tto shiteru uchi ni nigorasechatta mizu no naka shikkari to me wo korashiteyukou owaru koto no nai kanashimi wo yorokobi ni subete no shippai wo seikou ni afurekoboreru nageki wo utagoe ni mahou ja nai ja nai kedo dekiru yo Japanese でもね　だれか言っていたけど 何でも　気のもちようじゃないの 食欲なさそうな顔で ストローかむなら　僕をかんで 街ゆく恋人や外人を　気のすむまでうらやんだら 感情の波をクロールで　横切ってゆこう 永遠の河をゆく　スイマーよ!! 堂々としてるフォーム　なんかたぶんそんなカンジで きらめきを見逃さないように っていうか　何もはじまってない だからまだ　何も終わっていない 夕闇に　飲みこまれそうな 我が身に　うっとりしてるだけ ムリヤリでもいい　ここはひとつ「どうもありがとう!!」って叫んだら 純情の海をクロールで　横切ってゆこう 僕らは悩み多きスイマーだ かいて強くかいて　歓びにタッチすれば 明日も捨てたもんじゃないだろう 沈んでゆくのも　平和に浮かんでるのも 泡のようにはじけとぶのもいい 迷いを吸い込み　自信をはきだして これからどこまでゆこう？ 少々のことで　見えないくらい小さなことで 流れをつかみそこねる　スイマーよ!! ぼうっとしてるうちに　にごらせちゃった　水の中 しっかりと目をこらしてゆこう 終わることのない　悲しみを歓びに すべての失敗を成功に あふれこぼれる　嘆きを唄声に 魔法じゃない　じゃないけどできるよ English Translation But somebody else said that posture isn't everything. If you're going to chew on that straw with your hungry face, then chew on me. How about you envy the couples and foreigners in the streets until you've resolved your issues? Let's cut through the waves of emotion by crawling. You're a swimmer taking on the never ending river!! With a majestic foam, probably just like that I hope you don't overlook the glow Speaking of which, nothing's happened yet, so nothing's over yet. You're just rapt away by me who's troubled with drinking in the evening. It's ok to force yourself, but how about you shout out "Thank you very much!!" just once this time? Let's cut through the waves of emotion by crawling. We're swimmers who have gone through a lot How about you touch happiness by making strokes, strong strokes? It's not like you've thrown away your future. Whether you're sinking or swimming for peace it's ok to jump up like foam. Suck in your doubts and show your confidence. Where shall we go next? Because of such small, unimportant things You're a damaged swimmer that flows with the stream!! You were beclouded by the blurred me in the water . Let's close our eyes firmly. Turn your never ending sadness into happiness, all your failures into successes and all your suffering into a song. It's not magic, but you can do it.